New in Town
by detoxsuns
Summary: Korra celebrates her first night in Republic City, with a few unforeseen consequences. Oops. [ Tenorra. Don't like the pairing? Don't read! ]


**A few things to clear up**: while I definitely respect the right of people to not like this pairing, or this story, I do not accept flames. They will be deleted/ignored! Also, this is a slight AU to Book One including — but not limited to — the fact that open relationships exist, and Tenzin hasn't seen Korra since she was very little, basically. There's not too much of a plot to this, it's mostly smut, to be honest. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC, considering the nature of his fanfic. No beta on this, so any mistakes are mine, whoops. I might keep this as a one-shot, but I also might make a two-shot. Depends on the feedback, and how much free time I've got! We'll see, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And with that, I bid you to read on!

**UPDATE 12/16/14**: I will be continuing this story with a second part, to tie up some loose ends. I'm not sure when it'll be posted, but you can look forward to it.

I also do not own anything ATLA/LOK related, at all.

* * *

_Welcome to Republic City, Korra. _

It was her first night in town, and she managed to accomplish two pretty impressive things: arriving here a day earlier without the White Lotus ( there's no doubt in her mind they'd find her tomorrow, more than a little peeved, before dragging her to Air Temple Island, where she is suppose to be ) is one. The other, is managing to stumble across the bald gem currently between her legs.

Maybe she doesn't have a ton of experience in the sex department, having been holed up in the Southern Watertribe compound for much of her life, but — _damn_. He knew exactly what he was doing, even the tiniest movements from his mouth ( _his tongue _) have her shaking, pleasure rolling down her spine in intoxicating waves.

Korra can't be too surprised, though, seeing as he's older. Probably a lot over than he seems, actually. But the club, and the room they're current in above it, is too dark by default to tell. The atmosphere isn't met for that; it's meant to get, and keep people, in a certain mood, not wondering about things that shouldn't matter when you come to places like this.

That didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the experience that he's gained in his time, though; just like he certainly appreciated her youthfulness. Not for the _sake_ of it ( because regardless of the fact that they ended up here, in a shady hotel room above the club, their talk beforehand really didn't give the impression that he was a particularly shallow person ), but for how different it must be to what he was normally used to. Her attitude, which he also revealed to find extremely charming, was also apart of it.

Honestly though, whatever _good_ luck landed her here tonight, she was oh so thankful for it, because he was making her toes curl and there was something really hot about his hands on her thighs like they were the only thing keeping in this world. Maybe her hormones were just crazy, and maybe it was that, in tandem with the liquor she'd gotten. Part of her felt a little bad though ( if only fleetingly ), because there was probably a good chance he wouldn't have been nearly as receptive to her _attacks_ if he knew she wasn't twenty one yet.

Not even twenty, though that birthday was only a few months away, she it wasn't that bad, right? Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't wanted it; she'd been the one to chase him, as it were. Relationships, however brief, with age gaps weren't entirely uncommon, though there was this, in her opinion, stupid stigma to them. As long as everyone wanted what was going on, and the younger was legal, what was the problem? That's not say that have never been relationships wherein one partner was a manipulate piece of shit, using the other person for sex, or money, or both. But that also happened with couples who were closer in age, too. Either way, it's not like she intends to marry the guy or anything, she's just christening her first night in the city.

"—Oh, fuck." She moaned, coherent thoughts about social stigmas flying out the window at the expert swipe of his tongue on her clit; meanwhile his fingers _worked_ her through with the faintest curl now and then, easily finding that spot that had her thighs tightening considerably around his head. Spirits, her body was humming with pleasure she never knew was possible, but it was too much and not enough, causing her hips to twist and grind, greedily seeking more friction.

One night stand etiquette was pretty much lost on her, but if languid, shame-less eating out sessions were apart of the usual line up, she definitely might have to look into it more. Part of her couldn't decide if the hottest thing about this was that he knew his way between her legs, or the obvious fact that he absolutely _loved_ it. Probably both. She didn't know his name, and he didn't know hers, but damn if she wasn't feeling utterly worshiped, and dying to return the favor to her one-time lover.

With each flick of his tongue against her, each low, guttural sound that thrummed from his chest, the feeling of him finger-fucking her to perfection, she felt herself grow hotter. Fire pooled in her belly, lust and bliss weighing heavily on her mind as he steadily brought her to her first orgasm of the night. It would've happened earlier, _easily_, but he had worked her up before pulling back, much to her dismay; she had felt him smile ever so faintly against her thighs, amused by the small fit she proceeded to have. But it had felt so good, and she was so wet and ready to come ( and _more_ ) that she couldn't help but scowl, naked and red-faced.

"I promise it will be worth it," He assured, though he really didn't have to, because she knew that already, but it still made he shiver, "There's no need to rush; and I have every intention of savoring _you_."

His voice was also really nice, just deep enough, but not— rough. It was kind and wise, but not without a certain respectable, authoritative edge and definitely made her feel pleasantly tingly. And right now she was too damn sensitive, senses flooded, mind clouded, that it only took just a bit more pressure along her swollen clot to leave her crying out with a sharp gasp; the fulfillment she was previously denied thrice, finally washing over.

Every nerve felt alive, her back arched off the bed as bliss overwhelmed her. With her eyes closed, she clutched his head between her thighs, riding out the tremors breathless moans at the lazy sweeps of his tongue that continued to assault the apex of her thighs.

As her breathing became more even, his ministrations slowly ceased, and the faint scratch of his well-kept beard signaled he was crawling back up her body. The light from the room itself was piss-poor, making it hard to completely make out the figure above her, but she could see ( and feel ) enough to know that he was in pretty good shape, and had a serious hard-on, something that she seriously wanted to address. Though he's bigger than her, she's far from weak, and presses her thighs tightly against his hips before turning them over.

If he was surprised by the sudden show of strength, it doesn't last long, as her hand easily finds it's way beneath the waistband of his pants. Her lips find their way alone his abdomen, relishing the feel of defined muscles twitching beneath the surface while her hand gives and experimental squeeze of his length. It's hot in her hand, pulsing with desire and this only makes her breath hitch. His hands find their way into her hair, the loose, dark strands falling over her shoulders in tousled waves.

Much to her surprise, he managed to slip out of his trousers without her noticing; although she couldn't quite figure out how he managed to do that, there were more important tasks at hand. Like, for instance, the sharp increase of his breathing the closer her tongue got to his weeping cock. Testing the waters, her hand slide down to the base, noting the shudder that ran through his body, before her lips encased the tip of him. From beneath dark lashes, she watched him, staggered lighting coming in from the window letting her see flashes of skin clearly, highlighting the concave areas of his body for her viewing pleasure.

She was right: he was _fit_. Matured, totally, but very far from looking bad, in any sense of the word.

Breathing deeply through her nose, she swallowed him whole with agonizing slowness, enjoying the feel of him on her tongue. Maybe it was that youthful stamina and hormones kicking it, but she was already feeling her skin grow hot again as she built up a delicious pace. A dull ache formed between her legs, still slick from his precious attentions, increasing with ever slide of her tongue against him; every pop of her lips along the head, before she took him again, hallowing out her cheeks and getting drunk on the low groans spilling fourth from the man beneath her.

The thought of having him inside her shot pangs of want through her being, only fueling the desire that was already burning between her thighs and in her veins. He filled her mouth, and what couldn't be taken it was satisfied with eager hands — but it wasn't enough. She wanted to be _taken_; to forget about being the Avatar ( as much as she was thrilled to be 'The One'. She wanted to be stretched and drown in mindless passion, to connect with someone even for a night, even in the most primal of ways.

But, she didn't care, because there was no shame in that. She knew exactly what she wanted, and he tugging her away from his cock and into a lust-filled kiss that had her practically purring. His hands were around her waist, and one feel to squeeze her breast, causing her to grind her pelvis onto his. He broke the kiss, barely, but that was her fault, because she kept trying to steal more, utterly insatiable. "Are you certain you want to do this? We can still stop, I wouldn't be cross with you."

Oh god, he was too cute; an utter gentlemen and she had been right about his nature, too. She bet there wasn't a bad bone in his body, and if anything, that only solidified her resolve on this, though it hadn't wavered for a second. She didn't know his name, nor he, hers, but they belonged to each other tonight, and she would not squander it. "Oh, I'm sure," Her torso dipped down, pressing her breasts against his chest briefly, and kissed him again, inwardly grinning when he followed her mouth as she sat up, straddling him.

"My mind hasn't changed. I _want_ you, badly; I've never been so turned on my life. I need you inside me like I need _air_." He didn't need any more convincing than that, because the next minute her back was on the bed, and his body caged her there in a way that was stupidly hot. Her legs were spread and he was between them, pressing two, then three fingers into her to ensure she was relaxed and ready. Korra didn't miss the faint jump his dick did as soon as he did that, either.

It felt like an eternity though, from the time he did that, to when he finally, _finally_, aligned himself with her entrance and begun to slide in. Now, Korra wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't had a lot of sex, let alone recently, and thus, she couldn't help but let out a low groan, eyes squeezed shut. Not from pain, but from the immense feeling of him being inside her so fully, to the point where it was almost too much.

His arms were pinned on either side of her, and she could see strain there, but also, she could practically feel his breath. How low and barely-there it was, and shit, this guy was amazing. She needed a moment, and he knew it, and respected it. "It's okay, just been a while. Move, please." She grinned up at him and wiggled her hips, tearing a moan from his throat that made her blood run hotter.

Large hands ran down her thighs and calves, before they wrapped her legs around his waist, and faintly lifted her pelvis from the bed as a result. His hips moved steadily — controlled — pulling his cock from her with a hiss from both of them, before he plunged back in, sending shots of ecstasy down her pine, all the way to her toes and back up again. Her fingers immediately found his back, grasping for something stable and secure. His mouth found her neck and breasts, lavishing them with erratic attention, while he begun to fuck her into the crappy mattress like a sex god.

Or _something_. Because shit, she was moaning like a cat in heat, clawing at the skin on his back with each push and pull of his cock in her. She tried to roll her hips into his, matching his movements, but it only made him bite her tit, however faintly, as a half-hearted reprimand. Korra was left wriggling and whining beneath him, with one of his hands gripping her ass in a way that was bound to leave it a little sensitive later.

All of that was forgotten when he hit a spot that had her seeing stars, nails biting into his skin. "Ah, _there_ it is." He sounded fair too amused, even breathing hotly next to her ear.

"Spirits! What—" She couldn't finish her spoken thought, because it tapered off into a pleasure filled cry as he endeavored to repeatedly hit that spot. His back would no doubt be a path of red welts, and his ears might ring slightly from how loud she was _howling_, but neither of them seemed to care.

Ankles hooking together, she held on for dear life, barely able to think beyond the constant waves of pleasure he lured from her body. The movement of his hips were steadily becoming less controlled, but no less _good_, and when he slipped a hand between their bodies, a skillful finger circling and pressing tantalizingly on her clit, she was lost.

Her muscles tightened around him as she came loudly, back arching off the bed, mind-numbing bliss crashing into her. The squeeze of her around him was too much in addition to the already vice-like grip she had on him, and he found himself spilling into her a few deep thrust later, groaning into her skin.

Sweat clung to both of them in a fine, thin layer; and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Gradually that feeling went away, leaving Korra feeling supremely satisfied,though still a tad out of breath. She'd never had an orgasm quite like _that_ before.

Experience was a good thing; _such_ a good thing, in fact.

Slowly he pulled from her, and rolled onto his own back, chest rising and falling evenly as his own breathing steadied. She tried not to feel too disappointed at the lack of him between her legs, and instead, shifted to lay on her side, thighs crossed. Even in the awful light, she knew he could see the stare she was pinning him with.

"Where the hell did you learn to have sex so good? Is there some kind of school here, or is it all just repition?"

He laughed, fingers combing through his beard in a way that suggested it usually might've usually been longer than it's current cut. "As with anything, while natural talent is always helpful, practice truly does make perfect. I'm entirely flattered, though."

Brushing away a few damp strands of hair from her face, she couldn't help but offer a genuine, though lazy, smile. "Your wife is seriously lucky— and all kinds of awesome. I'm not just saying that because we had sex, either. This sort of arrangement wouldn't really fly back home. At least, not without someone getting hurt."

"It was her who suggested it, in fact. But in the years that we've been together, and had it as an option for us both, it's never been utilized. At least, not by me. I certainly never thought I would ever feel the need to, but here we are." His arm reached out, strong but gentle, and pulled her closer into his side, an affectionate gesture she hadn't been expecting, but given what a total softie he obviously was, maybe she should have. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. I hope you don't mind?"

One leg slipped between his, as she pressed closer with a not so innocent smirk, delicate fingers splaying out along his chest, feeling the faint thrum of his heartbeat beneath his ribs. "Nah, but don't be surprised if I pounce for another round."

"Oh, won't you have _mercy_ on me, in my old age?" Maybe she would've believed him, if it wasn't for the fact that he sounded too damn amused, coupled with the notable hitch in his breath.

Sliding her thigh against his, she brushed her fingers over his nipple, and relished the sharp inhale that followed from. "Don't worry, I don't mind doing all the work this time. See? I can be _completely_ accommodating."

"Do people normally think you're difficult?"

She thinks back to her Masters, save for Katara, and her guilt shines through enough that even he can pick it up with the lack of proper light in the room. "Maybe."

Hot-headed and stubborn; selfish and reckless. All that and more, she's heard time and time again, from the Order, from her teachers. It was impossible to even get upset about, because, she knew they were right. But, Spirits, she was only nineteen — what did they _expect_?

Deep down, she knew the answer. They expected her to be like Aang. To be wise and selfless, to make good decisions and bring balance to world. And, here she was, having hidden away on a boat to Republic City one day early, in bed with a stranger, fully hoping to get another mind-blowing orgasm or two before slipping away to the hotel she booked a few blocks away.

'_Some Avatar you are._'

When she awakes the following morning, she's a bit surprised he's still there; the room has been paid for already, after all. In a way, Korra almost feels bad that she's slipping out from his grasp, and heading out the door, quietly, minutes later. On the other hand, she attributes his heavy sleeping to the fact that she wore him out, which is more than a little bit of an ego boost.

A simple thank-you note is left, just so she doesn't seem too rude.

If it weren't for the fact that today she was suppose to be at Air Temple Island, she would've stayed, to jump-start her morning. But, she couldn't, as much as they both would enjoy that.

Her clothes hadn't been ripped in their mad scramble to get naked, which she was grateful for. It was still early enough that too many people were on the street, making it easy to slip into her hotel room relatively unseen, to take a shower, change, and await the inevitable.

Lathering shampoo into her hair, the hot, steaming water of the shower leaves her sighing, nearly boneless in relaxation. With no intention of rushing, she takes her time on the rest of her body, washing away the sweat from the night's activities away. It isn't long before she's dressed once again in her traditional Water tribe clothes, crossing sore thighs on the bed while trying not to recall the events from last night too clearly.

That would be counter productive, after all. Thankfully, her thoughts are kept from going down that route when a loud knock comes at the door, and the person identifies as someone she knows very well.

Howl; one of the White Lotus guards. Looks like the gig was up, but at least she went out with a bang — _literally_. Opening the door, she couldn't help but grin, "Took you guys long enough."

Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was a little nervous on the ferry ride over to the island. She shouldn't be; Katara was like family, and she met Tenzin before, even she couldn't remember it all that well. But it couldn't be helped. He was going to be her Airbending master, even though she couldn't even bend a _breeze_. Korra could only hope she'd get the hang of it quickly enough, and keep everyone from being disappointed.

The boat docked, and she swore the air seemed so much nicer here. 'Okay, Mr. Spiritual. Let's do this.'

Of course there were a lot of things she expected. The three Airbending kids rushing her was one; so was the flying bison, and the Air Acolytes. What she didn't account for however, was the very _nagging_ feeling of familiarity when Tenzin, and his wife, Pema, came to join them. Korra tried her best to ignore it, but when he spoke, politely and happily, introducing himself and his family, there was no denying it.

She'd heard that voice before, but it was saying very _different_ things and whispering against her skin while they slid—

"Korra, are you alright?"

Broken from the all too fresh memory, she paled, fighting the very real urge to just bury herself in the ground and never come out. Because she was pretty damn sure they had sex, and if she could realize this from him speaking, despite the alcohol they had, she was also pretty damn sure he would, too. And that would be awkward. This whole thing was awkward. And this whole situation could've totally been avoided if she had just put off getting laid.

Fuck.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, however tentatively, "…..Can I lay down? It was a really long trip, after all." A believable cover, even if the guards knew she was bluffing; but they didn't say anything to contradict her, so it didn't really matter.

"We'll take it from here," She tried to not freak out internally at how quiet Tenzin was suddenly being, and instead, focused on the suddenly very interesting grass, until Pema put a soothing hand on her back. "Come on, you must be exhausted. I'll show you to your room, and when you're ready, there will be food waiting for you. How does that sound?"

Good grief, this woman was a _saint_, through and through. "Amazing, thank you."

The entire way up to the temple, she could feel eyes boring into her back, making her fidget with the hem of her shirt. _Spirits, how do I get into these situations?_

It was seriously going to be a long, _weird_ year.


End file.
